Arnold and Helga
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is based on the tragedy Romeo and Juliet. It is really sad but super cute. I hope you like it. I love Romeo and Juliet. There is blood so it's rated T. I wanted to be careful for the little kids on here. It's not too bad though. (:
1. Chapter 1

Arnold and Helga

This is Hey Arnold…Romeo and Juliet style! I hope you like it. I do realize that Juliet was not technically a princess and Romeo was not a prince but I wanted it to be even cuter so that is why Arnold and Helga are royalty in this. Also…I do not own Hey Arnold…and if you think I own Romeo and Juliet than you are not cultured at all. Just in case…I own nothing but this idea. The play and show are not my creations. Thank you. (: (Do not blame me for the ending…blame Shakespeare. Just kidding but don't be mad at me because we all know how this story ends.)

It was a beautiful night. Prince Arnold was meeting his cousin, Arnie at the library in the palace. Arnold had much on his mind. He got to the library and silently walked in. He found his cousin reading a book on plain flavored candy.

"Hello cousin Arnie," Arnold said. Arnie looked up and sniffled in an obnoxious way. The sound resembled a pig.

"Hello. What seems to be troubling you?" Arnie asked.

"I am in love my dear cousin," Arnold said.

"May I have a name?"

"Well…"

"If I was to know what beauty you speak of, I may be able to help with your troubled mind."

"Her name is Lila."

"Is this the same Lila as Lila of the Pataki rule? She is part of their kingdom?"

"Yes."

"My dear cousin, why do you love such a girl when you know she will never love you?" Arnie asked. Arnold looked away.

"I cannot help it. She is so beautiful! Her eyes have a sparkle and her hair is the color of auburn. How could I not love such a lady?" Arnold said.

"You need to move your eyes to other beauties. You need to understand she is not the only lady out there," Arnie suggested. Arnold sighed.

"I cannot stop loving her, my dear cousin. She is so…beautiful," Arnold said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I do not know what will help. Well, anyway we should make our way to the market. We have much to do."

"Yes. We should go," Arnold said as his cousin and he walked out of the library and down the stairs. They walked out of their castle and into town.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A tall blonde was daydreaming by her bedroom window as her nurse came to fetch her.

"Hello my sweet Helga."

"Hello nurse," Helga responded to her nurse, as she looked away from her window and to the woman behind her.

"The queen requests your presence," the nurse said.

"Let us go then," Helga said as she walked towards the door. The nurse followed. They made their way down the steps. They came into the room where the queen was. They walked in.

Queen Miriam stood droopy and tired as she always did. King Bob stood proud…a little too proud. They noticed their daughter walk in.

"Hello sweetie," Queen Miriam said.

"Hello Olga," King Bob murmured. Princess Helga rolled her eyes at her father. Olga was the name of her older sister who was 'perfect' and married a well brought up prince. She was helping rule a kingdom north of their kingdom.

"Father, it is Helga…_not _Olga," Helga told him. He shrugged.

"Yes yes…Helga…whatever," Bob said. Miriam decided to speak up, which she rarely did.

"Anyway, the reason we called you down here is to tell you that… you have to get… umm…"

"Married," Bob blurted. Helga shot her mother a look and her eyes got big.

"What do you mean, married?"

"We mean you have to marry a well brought up man, like Olga did. She got married at your age so we thought this would be the best time for you to…" Miriam had been explaining when she was cut off.

"I do not care if Olga got married! I am _not _Olga! I am _Helga_! I am my own person! If you have a problem with it then you can deal with it because Helga G. Pataki will not marry!" Helga yelled. Bob got mad.

"Listen little lady, it is not decided on who you will marry but you will marry. You have a wonderful suitor already. His name is Count Brainy."

**I thought this was a good time to end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this so far. I love Hey Arnold! and the tragedy Romeo and Juliet. I will update soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ribbon

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Two**

**I hope you enjoy this. Not every single thing will be like Romeo and Juliet. I recently read it but I don't know the order of everything so this will not be perfect. I don't want to disappoint anyone though so please keep reading and reviewing anyway! (:**

Arnold and Arnie made their way to the Pataki Castle. They snuck under the secret tunnels. Arnie had made the suggestion to go to ball to take his mind off Lila. Arnold knew he might see Lila there so he agreed. They made it there and met with Arnold's best friend Gerald.

"Hello Arnold, good sir. What brings thee to this castle of all nights?" Gerald asked ignorantly. He knew why but he wanted to tease his best friend. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"You know very well why Gerald, and will you be quiet! Someone might hear my name and I will get caught. You sir, are too much of a joker," Arnold said as he shoved his friend. Gerald chuckled.

"I shall take that as a compliment sir," Gerald said as he shoved him lightly back. The three men waited for the perfect time and they put their masks on. They tried to blend with the crowd. It worked. They went in to the castle and ball room to find a dimly lit room that was elegantly decorated. People were dancing all around. The three men separated to do their own thing. Arnie went by some girls who cringed as he came over. Gerald went by the musicians and started to play the lute with them. Arnold looked around for Lila but his eyes landed on someone else.

She was tall. She was so beautiful that Prince Arnold could not take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him. He built up his courage and went over to her.

"Hello Miss, would thee like a dance with me?" Arnold asked as he bowed. The masked beauty turned to see the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. He had gold hair and a strange shaped head. She was confused.

"Huh?" She asked. Arnold smirked.

"I would like to dance with a beauty such as you." Arnold put out his hand. Helga smiled slightly as she took it.

"I guess I could dance with you, odd headed sir," she said. Arnold laughed as he pulled her to the dance floor. Arnold pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I like your ribbon for it matches your beautiful gown."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance and More

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Three**

**Here we go! Next chapter in this heart felt tale of star- crossed lovers. LOL! Hope you enjoyed that cute Shakespearian version of that timeless lovey dovey line! Disclaimer: I lords and ladies, do not own the right to either Hey Arnold! or Romeo and Juliet. On with the play…story. (:**

He held her in his arms and dipped her a bit. She sighed and let him twirl her and dip her. She moved along but was in a trance by looking into his green eyes. The music ended and Prince Arnold pulled the mystery woman in the hallway.

"What is your name my lady?" He asked. She tapped her chin in a playful way.

"I cannot seem to remember, but if you could tell me yours then maybe my memory will come back to me," she said. He chuckled at this woman.

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Arnold, Prince Arnold. Now, what is yours?"

"My name is Helga…Princess Helga of the Pataki rule," Helga announced to him. His jaw dropped a tad.

"You are a…Pataki?" Arnold asked politely and a bit nervous as he did so. Helga nodded.

"Is that a problem? Wait…what rule are you from? You did say you were a prince, yes?" Helga asked.

"I am from…the Shortman rule…" Arnold was interrupted by Helga's loud gasp.

"What are you doing here if you are a…Shortman? You are forbid to be in this castle! I will…I will…" Helga could not finish her sentence. She looked into his soft green eyes and melted. "Oh…who cares? I never understood why our rules fought in the first place…do you know the story?" She asked curiously.

"No really…all I have ever heard is," Arnold cleared his throat. "We will never talk to or even think about those rotten Patakis, they are trouble, do you hear me Arnold? Trouble is what they are and they will never change! Also…never eat raspberries!" Arnold did his best impression of his grandfather which made Helga giggle.

"That was pretty good. Check this out…" Helga started doing her impressions and music played in the background. They laughed and talked all night. They sat on the couch in the hallway and stared into each other's eyes until someone, nobody knows which one of them leaned in and kissed one another. That was when trouble broke loose.

**Hope you liked this. There will be more to come. I promise! (: P.S. Sorry some of my chapters are so short. I am not too good at ending chapters. I also want to leave you all wanting more. *Evil laugh!* (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Go

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Four**

**Finally updating! Sorry for the wait. I have been really busy with YouTube videos and other stories. Not to mention trying to make this story really great for you. ;) I am having some trouble but I promise to update more. I hope to get the right details. Also the cast goes like this.**

**Juliet: Helga (Obviously)**

**Romeo: Arnold**

**Capulet Rule: Bob and Miriam**

**Montague Rule: Grandpa Phil**

**Paris: Brainy**

**Tybalt: Harold**

**Mercutio: Gerald**

**Nurse: Phoebe **

**That's all for now folks! Lol. Okay, here's the actual story. (:**

Helga and Arnold pulled apart and gasped simultaneously.

"We just…"

"I know…" Helga finished for Arnold. Arnold and Helga looked away and then glanced back at one another. They blushed and Arnold held out his hand for Helga to take. She looked at it then at him. She hesitantly took it and felt a cool nice feeling wash over her. She shivered but smiled. She liked this feeling. She never wanted it to stop.

"I think I…love you," Arnold said. He felt this feeling to. Helga looked at this man curiously.

"I…I…how do you know? We just met and…we're supposed to be enemies," Helga said with worry in her voice. Arnold took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I don't care. My heart is yearning for you," Arnold said. He leaned in to kiss her once more but Arnie came out.

"Cousin, we must leave before…" Arnie noticed the two people's closeness and snorted.

"Umm…alright, I shall be right their cousin," Arnold said. Arnie nodded and headed out of the castle. Arnold stood up and pulled Helga gently up with him. "Shall I be able to see you ever again?" Arnold asked desperately. Helga looked into Arnold's eyes and frowned.

"I do not know but…I hope so good sir," Helga said. Arnold kissed her once more and smiled. He ran out of the castle, leaving Helga alone.

She started walking out to the ballroom but was grabbed by two hands and her mouth was then covered. She tried to scream but her voice was muffled because of the hand over her mouth.

"Hello cousin," Harold said.

"Stay away from me," Helga snapped at him. Harold smirked.

"Watch your step cousin. You shouldn't fraternize with a Montague," Harold said. Helga frowned and pulled away. She left the room and went back to the ball. Harold smiled wickedly and went back to the ball himself.

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon! Again, sorry for short chapters! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic Recites

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Five**

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy lately but I have updating fever and writing is the only medicine! Let's do this! :D :D :D P.S.I used actual dialogue from the play. Only the love recites. The rest is mine. i don't want to take credit for someone as talented as Shakespeare. I may have changed it up just a tad for some parts.**

Helga walked out to her balcony, day dreaming of her kiss with Sir Arnold. It was magical to say the least.

Little did she know that Arnold was below her balcony and hoping she would be out soon.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, Oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Helga said in a distressed tone. Arnold heard this and looked up with a hopefulness in his eyes.

"She speaks: oh please speak again bright angel! You are a messenger from heaven!"

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Pataki," Helga said as she held her hand out, almost to reach for him, though he was at the ground.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Arnold questioned the lady.

"It is my name that is the enemy. If only I were a Shortman, or rather not a Pataki! It would make life so much easier for the both of us, my odd headed sir," Helga said with a giggle. Arnold was on the plants of her garden ladder and was starting to climb up.

"I will no longer be called Arnold if that were the fact, my darling," Arnold said.

"My sweet Arnold, you must make haste, for if my parents or the guards were to see thee, they would murder you," Helga said. Arnold climbed to the top and kissed the girl who worried so.

"Do not worry," Arnold said while puling away a bit. He lay his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. She sighed and almost fainted at this contact. "I would be better off dead, if no longer to be able to see thee ever again," Arnold said, brushing his hand on her pink tinted cheeks.

"I would not be better off if you lived no longer," Helga said as she stared into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze.

There is a noise from her bedroom.

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Shortman, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again," Helga said.

"I mustn't leave without being satisfied," Arnold said, slowly putting his feet on the ladder below.

"I Leave you with my affection and my declaration that I will love you forever. I will send to you tomorrow at the hour of nine," Helga said. Arnold nodded and reached his head up from where he had been climbing. They shared another kiss and Arnold started down.

"Goodbye, my dearest," Helga yelled from top her balcony.

"Madame," the nurse called. Helga went inside and Arnold parted to his own destination

**Wow...that was a challenge to say the least. I may have used some of the dialogue but the things I had to rewrite...wow...that was a chore. I hope you enjoyed regardless. I'll try to update sooner next time! Have a beautiful week! :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Go to Her

**So…I seriously messed up on that last chapter…accidentally messing up Arnold's and Helga's names...calling them Juliet and Romeo on accident but I'll do my best not to do that again. Also…so sorry for such a long break.**

Friar Simmons was working on making some medicines and herb mixtures as the young Arnold came in and they said their hellos.

"Hello Arnold, what brings you to the church at this hour?" Friar Simmons asked.

"I have no time for pleasurable conversation. I must make haste for I have news that I am in love," Arnold said.

"You have told me this Arnold, with Lila, of the Pataki rule, yes?" Friar asked.

"No…this is a different maiden. She is as tall and beautiful as the rising sun on an early morning. Her eyes as blue as the ocean, the light moon reflecting from it," Arnold described.

"Stop this nonsense and tell me whom this girl is, young Arnold," he said, getting more and more curious.

"Her name is Helga; she is the daughter of the King to the Pataki's. I am in such distress to be able to love and be with her. No love can ever be as strong as the feelings I have for her. She is so very divine, father. No one as ravishing as her," Arnold said, getting lost in deep thoughts about his love.

Friar Simmons was smiling ear to ear.

"You now know what I meant when I said there are other ladies in this full world. You need to look around. Now that you have found someone who have taken shine of, we must not waste another second of this feeble conversation. Go now," Friar Simmons said.

"What?" Arnold asked in bewilderment.

"Go now to her, we shall get thy married to the lady. Make great haste now," he instructed.

"Oh alright…" Arnold said, still a bit confused, however he was good at taking orders and/or instructions. He then started running to his lovely Helga.

**Yeah so I have found out that these chapters are going to be short since I will probably do scenes, rather than a lot of events. At least that means there will be a lot of chapters to look forward to. :D Okay, hope you enjoyed and the next chapter ****shouldn't****be too long of a wait….hopefully. **


End file.
